fairytailfandomcom_ar-20200213-history
الحلقات
دليل الحلقات قائمة الحلقات أرك ماكو لوسي هارتفيليا تريد الإنضمام إلى فيري تيل أشهر نقابة (وأكثرها تدميرا) بين النقابات في المنطقة، على كل حال حظ لوسي متأرج بين الممتاز وسيء إلى أن إلتقت بـ ناتسو دراجنيل و-05-0003هابي ساحران من فيري تيل بعد مساعدتها من ساحر الظلام، يأخذ ناتسو لوسي إلى نقابة_فيري_تيل، لكن قبل أن تدرك شيءً ترى أشياءً مجنونة تحدث في النقابة، يذهب كل من ناتسو و-05-0009لوسي إلى مهمة إنقاذ ماكو أحد أعضاء نقابة فيري تيل \\ 'بزوغ فجر القوس' احتال''' ناتسو''' على لوسي لسرقة كتابٍ من شخصٍ منحرفٍ كمهمة ، لكن سرعان ما تعلم لوسي بالأمر و تعلم ما في الكتاب . الكتاب كان لكاتبٍ و ساحرٍ مشهور لكن هذا الكتاب لم ينشر من قبل . 'تهويدة القوس' إيرزا تعود إلى النقابة ، و تجبر -05-0012ناتسو و -05-0013جراي على مساعدتها في مهمةٍ خطيرة . 'قوس جزيرة جالونا' ناتسو و -05-0015هابي يقرران أخذ مهمة S ، و يأخذان -05-0016لوسي و -05-0017جراي معهما إلى الجزيرة الملعونة جالونا . و يجد -05-0018جراي هناك صديقه الذي كان يتدرب معه ليون '... و هناك يكتشفون حقيقة جزيرة 'جالونا . Phantom Lord Arc Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza find their guild headquarters destroyed. After speaking to Mirajane, they discover that a guild known as Phantom Lord was responsible, and a war ensues between the two rival guilds. Lucy's past is also slowly revealed... The opening theme for this arc is Sense of Wonder by Idoling!! until episode 24, before it is changed to Ft. by Funkist. The ending theme is Tsuioku Merry Go Round by Onelifecrew until episode 24, before it is changed to Gomen ne. Watashi by Shiho Nanba. آرك لوكي الحقيقة حول لوكي الماضي والحاضر والمستقبل. برج السماء إن أصدقاء إرزا السابقين من طفولتها يسببون الفوضى لأفضل فريق فيري تيل، في المقام الأول عن طريق اختطاف إرزا وأخذها إلى برج السماء. هناك، إرزا واصدقائها يجب أن يواجهو جلال فرنانديز The opening theme for this arc is Ft. by Funkist until episode 35 before it is changed to R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by SuG. The ending theme is Gomen ne. Watashi by Shiho Nanba until episode 35, before it is changed to Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa. . قتال مهرجان الرفاق الجدد والنقابة الجديدة ! ولكن ... من هو الأقوى الآن ؟! دعونا نبدأ رويال معركة الكبرى من الجنية الذيل! اوراشيون سيس فريق الضوء يحارب نقابة الظلام من أوراسيون سيس. Daphne Arc (Filler Arc) Daphne Traps Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy while Gray betrayed his friends and his guild. The opening theme of this arc is Fiesta by +Plus until episode 72, before it is changed to Evidence by Daisy X Daisy. The ending theme is Be As One by W-inds until episode 72, before it is changed to Lonely Person by ShaNa. آرك إيدولاس Magnolia has disappeared, along with everyone in it, except Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla. Edolas, another world with insufficient Magic, reversed versions of themselves in Earthland, and strange turns of events, holds a very mysterious secret that awaits Natsu and the others. The opening themes of this arc are Evidence by Daisy X Daisy until episode 85, before it is changed to The Rock City Boy by JAMIL while the endings are Lonely Person by ShaNa until episode 85, before it is changed to Don't Think. Feel!!! by Idoling!!. Tenrou Island Arc The Fairy Tail Mages have begun their S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, in order to become the next S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. The event will be held on Tenrou Island, the holy ground of the Fairy Tail Guild, with 8 chosen participants and their chosen partners to start the trial. But little do they know that hidden in the island, lies the most powerful and most dangerous entity ever come to existed, who is currently known as the "Black Wizard Zeref", and a dark guild called "Grimoire Heart" has appeared to awaken such darkness and despair upon Fairy Tail. What will become of the Fairy Tail members, and will they be capable of stopping Grimoire Heart? The opening themes of this arc are The Rock City Boy by JAMIL until episode 98, Towa no Kizuna by Daisy x Daisy until episode 111 and last I Wish by Milky Bunny while the endings are Don't Think. Feel!!! by Idoling!! until episode 98, Kono Te Nobashite by Hi-Fi Camp until episode 111 and last Boys Be Ambitious by Hi-Fi Camp. X791 Arc Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of the Fairy Tail members at the time. Macao Conbolt is the new master, and Fairy Tail is facing a major crisis as the guild's strength has diminished considerably. The opening theme of this arc is I Wish by Milky Bunny while the ending is Boys Be Ambitious by Hi-Fi Camp. The opening theme of this arc is Hajimari no Sora by +Plus while the ending is Glitter by Another Infinity. Key of the Starry Sky Arc (Filler Arc)